


Five People Gabe Saporta Kissed

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic At The Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 5 Things, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Gabe Saporta kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Gabe Saporta Kissed

1\. William, because he was a pretty boy, who, in Gabe's expert fucking opinion, needed to be kissed more desperately than Scarlett O'Hara.

*

2\. Victoria, late one night on the bus just after she'd joined the band. She pushed him away, gently, said, "Don't fuck this up," and walked away from him.

*

3\. Pete. Duh.

*

4\. Mikey, way back when in Jersey, when they were at a party. Some girl Gabe was trying to take home laughingly told him he could give her a ride if he kissed a boy first, and then unknowingly picked out Mikey.

Mikey, Gabe was surprised and pleased to learn, was a good kisser.

The girl went home with him and left before he woke up in the morning.

*

5\. Spencer, back when he was still a round-cheeked teenager. Spencer pulled away, pressed his lips together.

"You have us confused. Ryan and Brendon are the ones who play this game."

Gabe's never been sure if Spencer meant he didn't kiss boys or if he meant he didn't kiss boys when he didn't mean it.


End file.
